Detention
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Phil Lester is the 'bad boy' of the school and Dan Howell is the 'shy kid who never talks to anyone'. They both meet in detention and Phil starts a conversation with Dan. They take a liking to each other and a friendship blossoms right before their eyes. But will Phil keep his friendship with Dan once his 'friends' find out that he's been hanging out with the shy kid?
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday afternoon and the last thing Phil Lester wanted to do was spend an hour in detention. He'd gotten detention everyday this week and he was annoyed, to say the least.

"Have a seat, Mr. Lester," The teacher said as soon as she saw Phil walk into the classroom. There were quite a few other kids in their as well, not as many as usual. Phil didn't know who any of them were surprisingly, not that he cared who they were anyways.

Phil walked over to his usual seat, and sat down next to a rather small kid with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Phil knew his name was Dan Howell. Dan was the shy, quiet sophomore who never said a word to anyone, he always kept to himself. Some people left him alone, others liked to pick on him. Luckily, Phil wasn't one of those people.

"This is all of you?" Phil was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the teacher. "I'm going to go use the bathroom. Do not go anywhere... or you'll be in here even longer." She warned before she turned around and walked out of the classroom.

Phil looked over at Dan and raised his eyebrows as he watched him.

Dan knew Phil was staring at him, and it was making him nervous. He didn't like to have people staring at him or talking about him.

"How did someone like you end up in detention?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan finally looked over at Phil but remained silent, too afraid to say anything.

"You can talk, you know? I'm not going to hurt you," Phil said.

"Why are you talking to me?" Dan asked quietly.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "We're in detention together and we'll be here for a whole hour so... might as well get to know each other..." He said. "So, how did you end up in here? Aren't you like... a teacher's pet?" Phil asked him.

"Clearly not," Dan mumbled. He let out a sigh. The last thing Dan wanted to do was have a conversation with the most popular guy in school. He was friends with all the other popular kids, he was captain of the football team. But, Dan knew that he was also a bit of a bad boy around school. He always got his way, and he always got what he wanted... when he wanted it. That's how it's always been for Phil. Dan was almost jealous of him.

"I'm Phil, by the way..." Phil said as he sat up in his chair.

"I know who you are," Dan said. "I was late for class."

"Have you been late for class more than once?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan shook his head. "The English teacher hates me for some reason. I bet she's always been looking for an excuse to give me a detention," he said.

"Harsh." Phil said. He pulled out his phone and started messing with it.

Dan looked over at Phil and bit his lip slightly as he watched him.

Phil glanced up and chuckled when he noticed Dan was staring. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Dan jumped and quickly shook his head. He reached down and then he pulled a notebook out of his bag and started drawing in it. He didn't want to get himself into any trouble with Phil. He was already terrified. He should have never said anything to him.

Phil leaned over to see what Dan was drawing and was surprised when he saw that Dan was actually really good at drawing. He hadn't expected someone like him to be. "Hey, that's quite good..." He said. "Have you always been drawing?" He asked Dan.

Dan shrugged his shoulders and just kept drawing.

Phil rolled his eyes. He reached over and grabbed the notebook from Dan.

"Hey!" Dan shouted as he looked up at Phil. "Give that back," he warned.

"Or what?" Phil asked. He smirked as he stared at Dan.

"That's mine," Dan said. He went to reach over and grab his notebook back but then Phil pulled the notebook back, stopping Dan from grabbing it. "Why are you doing this?" Dan asked, getting even more annoyed with this situation.

"You weren't answering me," Phil said. "I had to do something."

"So you took my notebook?" Dan asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes." Phil said. He gave Dan his notebook back.

"Why are you suddenly interesting in talking to me?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. I just thought I'd be nice and start a conversation," Phil said.

Dan rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like I've cracked you. You never talk to anyone," Phil said.

"Because I hate people," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Phil chuckled. "At least you're being honest. You don't hate me, do you?" He asked.

"I did..." Dan said. He looked up at Phil. "But, you're not _as bad_ as I thought you were."

"No, I'm still bad," Phil said. He couldn't help but smile.

Dan blushed as he looked down at his hands. No one ever made Dan blush like this. Phil Lester was different. And Dan couldn't help but have a small crush on him, even though Dan knew nothing about him. He wanted to get to know him though. Phil would never want to have a friendship with Dan though. Dan was positive once they left the detention, they would never speak to each other again. Phil would just go back to all his other friends.

The hour passed quickly and Dan was finally able to get out of detention.

"Howell!" Dan had just been walking out of the school. He looked over when he heard someone call his name and he blinked a few times when he saw Phil running up to him. "Hey, do you want a ride?" Phil asked as he walked up to Dan. He gave Dan a smile.

"Um, no thanks. I usually just walk home," Dan told him.

"How far away is your house?" Phil asked him.

"I don't know... like, 20 minutes. Depends on how slow I walk," Dan said.

"You could get there in 10 minutes if you ride with me," Phil told him.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "You have your license?" He asked.

"Kind of. I have a motorcycle," Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"A motorcycle?" Dan asked with shock. He quickly shook his head. "No way, thanks but no thanks..." He went to walk away but Phil quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Come on. You know... it's not that bad," Phil said.

Dan looked over at Phil and took a deep breath. "Why do you want to give me a ride so badly?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Phil asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just a curious person," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Trush is... I really liked talking to you in detention. We've never talked before but we seem to have a lot in common. I want to hang out with you more," Phil said.

"Is this some dare your friends have set you up to?" Dan asked nervously.

"What? No, God no. I know I can be a jerk sometimes... but, I would never do that," Phil said.

"It's weird... having you talk to me. We've been going to the same school since middle school and you've never even looked at me. Aren't you worried about your reputation?" Dan asked.

"I'll work that out later. Come on Dan," Phil said.

Dan sighed in defeat. "If I die... I'm suing you," he warned playfully.

Phil smiled. He grabbed Dan's wrist and led the way to where his motorcycle was parked.

"That's massive!" Dan exclaimed as soon as he saw Phil's motorcycle.

Phil laughed at him. "You get used to it. I've had it for a couple of months. I only have one helmet... but I'm sure you'll be fine. Come on," he said. He grabbed his helmet and then he sat on the seat. He looked over at Dan and rolled his eyes when he saw he was standing there.

"Only one helmet? Are you trying to get me killed?" Dan asked.

"If you hold onto me... then you'll be fine," Phil told him. "Sit."

"Fine." Dan walked over to the motorcycle and then he sat behind Phil. He immediately wrapped his arms around Phil and held onto him tightly, too scared to let go.

Phil couldn't help but smile. "Holding on tight enough, there?" He asked.

"I'm not risking my life," Dan said. He shook his head.

"You're such a wuss," Phil said jokingly. He put his helmet on and then he started the motorcycle. He laughed when he heard Dan yelp. "Hold on."

"You don't have to worry about me holding on," Dan replied.

10 minutes later; Phil had gotten to Dan's house. They were both standing on the porch.

"Do you want to come in?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"Yeah, sure. I can't stay for long though," Phil said.

"Mum and dad are at work, so we've got the house to ourselves. Well, my little brother won't be home from school for another hour..." Dan explained as he pushed the door open.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Phil said as he followed Dan.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Dan replied as he led the way to his bedroom.

Phil looked around as they walked to Dan's bedroom. "Wow... you have a lot of posters on your wall," he said once they reached Dan's bedroom. "Good taste in music."

"Thanks. I listen to a lot of people," Dan said.

"Hey, do you mind if I have a cigarette?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan.

Dan immediately looked at him. "Y-You smoke?" He asked, a little surprised.

"I won't if you don't want me to," Phil said quickly.

"No, go for it. I just didn't know you smoked," Dan said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Phil said, mimicking Dan.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Dan said. He rolled his eyes playfully. "Make yourself at home. Sorry my room's a bit messy. I don't clean it very often." He said as he plopped down on his bed.

"It's fine," Phil said as he also sat down on Dan's bed.

Dan looked over at Phil again and chewed on his bottom lip. He watched as Phil pulled out a pack of cigarettes and then his lighter. "How long have you been smoking?"

"About a year," Phil told him. "Do you want one?" He asked.

"No! Mum and dad would kill me if I ever _touched_ one of those things," Dan said.

Phil laughed. "You're such a mommy's boy," he said.

"Hey! I am not," Dan snapped. He pushed Phil playfully.

Phil smirked as he looked over at Dan. He had never looked at Dan properly like this before... but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked. He wished he had talked to him sooner, because he really liked him. Phil definitely had a crush on him.

"Hey, can I try something?" Phil asked, breaking the silence.

Dan nodded. "Sure. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"This-" Phil reached over and then he pressed his lips against Dan's and kissed him. Dan's eyes went wide with shock as soon as Phil kissed him. That was the last thing he had expect Phil to do, but he kind of liked it. Phil smiled as soon as he felt Dan kiss him back. He gently pushed Dan down on his back and then he pulled away from the kiss. "Wow." Phil breathed.

"Phil..." Dan said with shock, as he took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't help myself," Phil whispered as he stared at Dan.

"Don't be sorry. That was... amazing. I-I've never kissed anyone before," Dan said.

Phil couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad I was your first." He said.

Dan blushed. "I'm glad you said hello earlier." He whispered.

"Dan, this could be the start to a beautiful friendship," Phil sighed happily.

Phil Lester would have never thought that he would fall in love so quickly, yet here he was... and he was determined to make Dan Howell his. He would do whatever it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend passed by quickly and for once... Dan was quite excited to go to school. He had spent the whole of Friday with Phil and was looking forward to seeing him again. He just hoped that Phil wouldn't ditch him. He seemed genuine when they were talking and Dan liked seeing that side of Phil. He had never seen it before, but... he was glad he had gotten to know that Phil. That side of Phil was much better than the side Dan sees at school.

Dan sighed as he walked into school on Monday. He knew where Phil's locker was so that's where he was heading. He just wanted to to talk to him again before school officially started.

"I heard you were hanging with Howell this weekend," Dan stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he heard someone say his name. He was just about to turn the corner to where Phil's locker was but he wasn't about to walk into Phil's gang and friends that he hung out.

"Where did you hear that from?" Dan's eyes went wide when he heard Phil's voice.

"Someone said they saw you hanging out with him after school Friday," The same boy said.

"It was a one-time thing. Yeah, I hung out with him but I was stuck with him in detention so I had to talk with someone didn't I? I'm probably never going to hang out with him again," Phil said. "He's a loser anyway, don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to hang out with him."

Dan bit his lip harshly as his eyes began to water up. He should have known... it was just an act. He should have known that Phil didn't actually like him. He felt like an idiot.

"Good. We thought you were turning on us for a second," The boy said.

"Oh please. Why would I waste my time on some loser like Howell?" Phil asked, laughing.

"Good point!" The other boys laughed along with Phil.

Dan quickly turned around and started walking down the hallway.

"Dan?" Dan immediately froze as soon as he heard Phil's voice again. He was too scared to turn around. "How much did you hear?" Phil asked as he walked further closer to Dan.

Dan slowly turned around and then he looked at Phil with watery eyes. He wasn't about to cry in front of Phil. He wasn't going to allow himself to do that. "I thought you were different."

"What do you mean? I-I am different," Phil said.

"I heard what you said about me Phil. Don't even try to tell me that you're different. I may not be the smart, but I'm definitely not stupid," Dan snapped. He scoffed and then he shook his head. "You know... I could tell everyone that you kissed me... to get my revenge. I have picture proof that we hung out together. But, I'm not that type of person-" Dan let a few tears slip out of his eyes as he stared at Phil. "So, I hope you're happy. Never speak to me again."

"Dan!" Phil yelled. He sighed as he watched Dan walk away.

The thing was... Phil really liked Dan... he really, really liked Dan. Dan wasn't the loser that everyone said he was. Dan was genuine and he was one of the nicest, sweetest guys Phil had ever met. Phil felt bad for what he was doing but, he had a reputation to protect. He gave up a lot and he went through a lot to get to where he was today. He definitely wasn't going to let some boy ruin what he worked for, no matter how much he liked that boy.

A couple weeks have now passed since Dan's last interaction with Phil and things weren't getting any better between them. Dan normally never got beaten up but ever since Phil's group of friends found out that he hung out with Dan... they have been beating on him and tormenting him whenever they got the chance. They didn't want Dan around Phil.

Phil had no clue that this was going on so he wasn't doing anything about it.

It wasn't until today when, on a Friday afternoon... after school, where Phil was walking to the boys locker room to grab some stuff from his locker, when he heard voices.

"Please just leave me alone!" That voice sounded familiar to Phil.

"We're not leaving you alone until you've learnt your lesson," One boy hissed.

"I promise I won't go near Phil again. I don't want anything to do with-" Phil's eyes went wide when he heard a bang and the sound of someone falling to the ground.

Phil quickly walked into the locker room. He looked up and he gasped when he saw the three boys, then he saw Dan laying on the floor, which he was actually most shocked about. "What the hell is going on here?" Phil asked as he looked up at his friends; Jack Howard, Ben Cook and Chris Kendall. "What are you three doing with him?" He asked.

"Nothing... we were just teaching him a lesson," Chris quickly said.

"Why don't you want Dan to be around me?" Phil asked.

"Shit. You heard that part?" Ben asked nervously.

"I told you... I was done with him," Phil snapped.

"We just wanted to make it clear to him that he's not allowed to hang around us... or you. We always catch him staring at you and it's fucking weird," Ben snapped.

"You three just... go. I'll handle Da-Howell," Phil warned.

"Phil... we're not going to leave you alone with him," Chris said.

"Go!" Phil hissed. He watched as the other three ran out of the locker room. Phil made sure that they were nowhere to be seen and then he ran back over to Dan.

"Just go," Dan said quietly as he pushed himself up. He hissed from the pain.

"This isn't the first time they've done this to you, is it?" Phil asked nervously.

"Why do you care?" Dan asked angrily as he looked up at Phil.

"Okay. You're angry and... I totally get that. But Dan, I really do like you. I just... you have no idea what I've had to give up to be where I am now. I worked hard," Phil whispered.

"I get it, okay? You'd much rather hang out with them than a loser like me," Dan snapped.

"That's not true. I'd much rather hang out with you. We had so much fun that Friday and we really got to know each other. I just... I wish there was someway we could see each other..."

"I can't hang out with you Phil. I don't want to keep getting beat up... I don't need any more bruises on my body. This is the second time this week they've beat me up," Dan said.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea they were doing this. I'll make sure they'll stop," Phil promised.

"They're not going to stop," Dan said. He looked up at Phil. "You don't understand Phil..."

"I understand well enough. I'm not going to let them torture you like this," Phil said.

"I can handle a little bit of pain, okay?" Dan whispered.

"No, I don't want you to do that. I mean... you really shouldn't have to handle any kind of pain because of me," Phil said. He sighed. He bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan for a few seconds before he leaned closer and kissed Dan on the lips with no hesitation.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock as soon as Phil kissed him. He went to push Phil away but Phil quickly grabbed Dan's hands and held onto them. They kissed for a few more seconds before Phil finally pulled away. He took a deep breath as he stared at Dan.

"That kiss on Friday... it was real," Phil said.

Dan's eyes began to water up as he stared at Phil. "We can't do this..."

"Why not?" Phil asked, getting slightly frustrated with how stubborn Dan was.

"People aren't going to accept two males being together. Y-You know how people in this school are. One kid had to transfer out of this school because people bullied him so much..."

"We'll just have to keep it quiet then... I want to be with you, even though I've only known you for a couple of days. I just... I feel something between us," Phil whispered.

"I don't want to be your little secret," Dan said.

"Just for a couple of weeks? I won't make you be a secret forever," Phil said.

"You promise?" Dan asked nervously. Dan did want to be with Phil and he wanted to get to know him more. He didn't want to rush into a relationship but... Phil seemed like he was being real genuine so Dan wanted to give him another chance, despite all those things Phil said about him earlier. Phil said he didn't mean any of it so Dan trusted him.

"I promise... I really do want us to somehow be together, we can make it happen Dan..." Phil said. He stood up and then he held out a hand for Dan to take. He smiled when Dan grabbed his hand and then he pulled him up from the ground. "Oh-" Phil smiled even bigger when Dan hugged him. "You know, I don't normally go for hugs..." He began to say.

"That'll have to change if you want to be with me," Dan whispered.

"Oh really? How so?" Phil asked when Dan pulled away from the hug.

"I'm a cuddly kind of guy," Dan said while blushing.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Phil exclaimed, in a mocking way.

Dan rolled his eyes and pushed him playfully. "Shut up!" He whined.

"Did they hurt you badly?" Phil asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Not this time. You stopped them just before Ben was about to punch me," Dan said.

"Ben is such a dick-" Phil rolled his eyes. "But, you won't have to worry about him anymore, I promise I will make it duty to keep him away from you, alright?"

Dan took a deep breath and slowly nodded, still unsure if Phil was being true.

"Let's get to class. We'll talk about this later," Phil said.

Dan nodded. "You still have my number, right?" He asked.

"Yeah... I kept it. Just in case," Phil said with a smile.

"Text me later then. You know I'm always free," Dan said.

Phil gave Dan a quick hug before he turned around and ran up the stairs, leaving Dan alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple more weeks has passed and Phil kept his promise about keeping his so-called-friends away from Dan, and Dan couldn't be more thankful for him. Phil had been trying to see Dan as much as he could, whether it was in between classes or after school. Phil would always do little things to tease Dan or pick on him whenever he was with his friends in school though, but luckily Dan knew that he didn't really mean any of them so they didn't bother him.

Today was one of those days where Phil picked and teased on Dan. But luckily, it was a Friday which meant that Phil would come over to Dan's house and make up for it later, which is what he usually did whenever he gave Dan a hard time at school.

Dan sighed as he shut his locker. It was the last period of the day. Just 35 minutes until he could finally leave and go home and see Phil. _His Phil_. Dan was staring at the floor as he walked to his next class, Science class, but he gasped as soon as he ran into somebody. He looked up and blinked a few times when he saw that it was Phil, who was with a couple of his friends.

"Watch where your going next time Howell," Phil hissed.

"Sorry." Dan mumbled, not making any contact with any of the other boys.

"Freak." Phil pushed passed him harshly, looking back at Dan and smirking slightly.

Dan frowned as he gently rubbed his shoulder as he looked over at Phil as he walked away, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. Dan shook his head before he finally continued walking to his next class.

Before Dan knew it, he was walking home to his house. It was only a 15 minute walk so he didn't really mind it, plus he needed the excersize anyways. He spent far too much time in his bedroom, doing nothing but sitting on the bed spending countless hours on the internet.

Phil was just now catching up to Dan, and Dan had no idea that Phil was behind him.

Phil looked up and smirked as soon as he saw Dan, who wasn't even paying attention. Phil quietly ran up behind Dan and wrapped his arms around Dan from behind, spinning him around.

"Oh my God, Phil!" Dan yelled with shock as he took his headphones out. "Fucker, you scared the hell out of me!" He turned around and hit Phil on the chest.

Phil laughed. "That was the whole point!" He exclaimed.

Dan rolled his eyes. "What are you doing anyways? Besides trying to give me a heart attack,"

"I didn't feel like riding the bus today. I'd much rather walk home with my boyfriend," Phil said.

Dan chuckled, and then he reached up and kissed Phil. "And that makes me happy," He whispered. He turned off his ipod and then stuck it in his pocket. "Speaking of being boyfriends..." Dan said as he started walking again.

"Uh oh," Phil said as he walked beside Dan. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You said you would only make me hide a couple of weeks, and now we've been together for three weeks. When can we tell people?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

Phil immediately stopped as he stared at Dan. "Dan, you can't just..."

"I've waited long enough, haven't I?" Dan asked, snapping a little.

"Coming out isn't something easy to do!" Phil yelled. He nervously looked around a few seconds and then he took a deep breath as he looked over at Dan. "I have to tell my parents, my friends... they're probably going to leave me as soon as I tell them."

"Then they aren't you're real friends. Real friends should support you no matter-"

"That's not how it works around here, Dan," Phil snapped.

Dan looked away from Phil as his eyes began to water up. It's not like he wanted to rush Phil into coming out, but he just hated being a secret like this. He wanted to be able to show his love for Phil in front of everyone, whenever he wanted. That's all he wanted to do.

"Dan-" Phil walked over to Dan and lifted his chin up so they were staring at each other. "I promise... you won't have to wait much longer. Just, give me a little more time please? I want to come out in the right way, especially to my family. I have no idea what they think of gay people and that's pretty scary. How did your parents react when you came out?" Phil asked.

"I didn't have to come out... they just kind of knew that I was gay and they were okay with it. I guess I just got lucky with it. Other people... they're not so okay with it," Dan told him.

"You see? People around this town are strict and I don't want to upset anybody," Phil said.

"Whether you want to or not... you are going to upset a few people. I'm the perfect example of that... Chris and Ben beat me up because I'm gay," Dan mumbled.

"No, they beat you up because they don't want you around me. You aren't exactly popular around school and they don't want to lose their reputations," Phil said.

Dan shook his head. "I heard them. They catch me staring at you sometimes, and they think it's weird and wrong. They even go as far as to calling me a faggot," He said.

"Don't say that word," Phil warned, taking a deep breath.

"It's just the truth," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways-" Phil sighed. "I just need more time."

"You're lucky I like you a lot," Dan mumbled as they continued walking.

"Like? Do you not feel more than that?" Phil asked, taking Dan's hand.

"Of course..." Dan said as he looked over at Phil. "I do love you."

Phil couldn't help but smile. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it," He said.

"Of course," Dan rolled his eyes playfully. "Are you coming to mine?" He asked.

"Well, duh. Where else would I go?" Phil asked.

Dan smiled. 'Come on," He said as he grabbed Phil's hand and they started running to Dan's.

5 minutes later; they finally made it to Dan's house, both out of breath.

"I win!" Dan yelled as he ran up on the porch.

"For God sakes!" Phil whined, taking deep breaths as he stopped in front of Dan's porch.

"And I'm the one who sits in my bedroom all day," Dan said, smiling proudly.

"I'll win next time," Phil said as he walked up the porch.

"That's what you said last time," Dan laughed and shook his head.

"Can we go inside? My feet are killing me," Phil said.

"Yeah, I need something to drink after that run," Dan said as he opened the front door. "I'm home mum!" He yelled as he and Phil took off their shoes. They both went to the kitchen.

Phil stood there as he watched Dan grab two cups from the cabinets. He smiled and then he walked behind Dan and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck gently.

"Phil," Dan moaned lightly. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Mm, nothing..." Phil whispered against Dan's neck.

Dan let out a small sigh as he placed the cups on the counter. "You're distracting me..."

"Is that a bad thing?" Phil asked, kissing Dan's neck again.

"Maybe not," Dan said. He looked up at Phil and smiled. Dan jumped as soon as he heard a cough though, and he immediately pushed Phil away. He looked over and froze as soon as he saw his mom standing in the doorway. "Mum, I can explain-" He began to say.

"I don't think you need to explain anything," Dan's mom, Diane, said.

"We were just messing around I swear," Dan quickly said, his eyes wide.

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend Dan," Diane said, crossing her arms against her chest.

Dan looked over at Phil and frowned when he saw that Phil was just staring at the floor, clearly too embarrassed to say anything. "It's complicated," Dan mumbled, looking back at his mom.

"Complicated?" Diane asked. "I'm surprised... if I'm being honest," She said.

"Why are you surprised?" Dan asked, blinking a few times.

"Because I know the Lester's quite well," Diane said.

Phil immediately looked up, a little confused himself. "You know my family?" He asked.

"Yes, and I know all about your school reputation," Diane told him.

"Mum, Phil's not who you think he is. Sure, he's got a bit of a reputation but... I know that he likes me just as much as I like him. He's been helping me, keeping the bullies away..."

"I wouldn't ever hurt Dan," Phil quickly added. "I care about him too much. Please don't tell my parents about us... they don't even know that I'm gay. I don't want to be in trouble."

"Your parents don't know that you're gay? Why not just tell them?" Diane asked.

"Because, I don't know how they feel about gay people. I don't want to be kicked out or... worse," Phil said. He took a deep breath, just thinking about that stuff scared him.

"I doubt they would kick you out. Besides, if that ever happened... you could always come and stay with us, now that I know Dan clearly likes you," Diane said.

Dan blushed. "So, you're okay with us? With me and Phil?" He asked.

"Yes, we'll have a talk about this later when your father gets home Dan," Diane told him.

Dan sighed and nodded. "Okay. That's fair enough," He said.

"You know the rules about having a boy over Dan, and don't forget them," Diane warned before she turned around and walked out of the kitchen without saying another word.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," Dan said as he looked over at Phil.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen again," Phil mumbled.

"No one else is going to find out, okay?" Dan whispered. "Let's just get some snacks and then we'll head upstairs for a bit, okay?" He kissed Phil's cheek gently.

"Fine," Phil said in defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months have passed, Dan and Phil have been going out for three months. Dan was growing more in love with Phil the more they hung out... but he was also getting upset because they were still hiding. Dan understood that Phil needed more time, but he also just thought that it was getting a little ridiculous that they were still hiding their relationship. Phil promised Dan that he wouldn't make him hide for more than a couple weeks... now Dan was beginning to think if they were ever going to be out. Whenever Dan asked about it, Phil would change the subject, and it frustrated Dan.

Dan sighed as he walked through the hallway during school, on a Tuesday. It was lunch time, and Dan was going to the library. He didn't like being in the cafeteria during lunch, it was too crowded for him, and he just felt like people were judging him no matter where he turned.

"Howell!" Before Dan had any chance to react to who was calling out his name, he quickly was grabbed by the shoulder and was harshly thrown against the wall. "What the fuck is this?" It was Ben, and he was holding up his phone.

"Ow, fuck! What are you talking about?" Dan asked, looking up at Ben.

"This-" Ben growled, showing Dan a picture. A picture of him and Phil kissing.

"Oh my God-" Dan whispered as he grabbed the phone. "Where did you get this?"

"Doesn't matter where I got it from. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ben asked.

"Why do you care so much if I'm with Phil or not?" Dan asked, groaning when Ben punched him square in the jaw. He looked at Ben, taking deep breaths.

"I care becuase we don't need people around you hanging around people like us, and Phil is one of us... I thought we made it clear for you to stay away from him?" Ben hissed. "Who do you think you are hanging around people like us?" He asked angrily.

"People like me? You mean gay people?" Dan asked.

"That's exactly what I mean," Ben said, smirking. "Glad we understand each other."

"I understand perfectly..." Dan whispered. "Well, Phil is gay... I hope you know that,"

"Dan," Dan knew that voice from anywhere. It was Phil.

Dan immediately looked over and froze as soon as he saw Phil. "Phil-"

"I can't believe you," Phil whispered. He wasn't angry, he was just upset.

"Phil, I-" Dan pushed Ben away from him. "I'm sorry."

"You're not actually gay, are you Lester?" Ben asked.

"Phil, there's pictures..." Dan whispered. He took a deep breath.

"Pictures of what?" Phil asked, immediately looking at Dan.

"Of us... together, kissing. Show him," Dan said as he looked over at Ben.

Ben sighed and then he held up his phone and showed the pictures to Phil. "It's been sent to everybody. Everybody's talking about it, about you and him... dude, what the fuck? Why would you even want to be around someone like him in the first place?"

Dan immediately looked over at Ben and glared at him. "I could say the same thing for you..."

"Shut up, Howell," Ben snapped. He looked back over at Phil. "Well?" He asked.

Phil quickly shook his head. "No, this can't be happening..."

"Phil, can we please just talk about?" Dan asked as his eyes began to water up.

"No, we can't!" Phil yelled angrily. He turned around and walked away.

"Phil!" Dan yelled, he went to run after him but gasped when Ben grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let me go!" He yelled, trying to pull his arm back, but the grip Ben had on him was too tight and he couldn't get away from him. "Ow, fuck... please just let me go!" Dan cried.

"You didn't listen to us before, maybe you'll listen to us this time... stay the fuck away from Phil, and we won't have any problems. Got it?" Ben punched him again, watching as he fell to the ground, he then kicked him a few times. "Absolutely pathetic, you know that?" He bent down and smirked as he stared at Dan. "See you later, Howell." He punched him one last time before he stood up and walked away without saying another word to Dan.

Dan groaned in pain, letting a few tears fall out of his eyes. He grabbed a hold of his jaw but gasped as soon as he felt blood. He looked down at his hands and closed his eyes. He didn't move a muscle as soon as he heard footsteps walking towards him.

"Oh my goodness, Dan, are you alright?" It was the Science teacher, Mrs. Woods.

"Not exactly," Dan mumbled. He still didn't move, it hurt too much to move.

"Who did this to you? I'll get you help immediately," Mrs. Woods said.

"Ben Cook," Dan groaned. "I don't care who did this to me... just please go get someone." He begged, closing his eyes.

"Stay right there, and don't you dare move or go anywhere," Mrs. Woods warned before she turned around and walked away, leaving Dan all by himself.

Half an hour later; Dan was taken out of school in an ambulance and he was immediately taken to the hospital, as he was beaten up pretty badly. Phil heard about what happened, and was shocked. He knew that it was Ben who had done this to him, everybody did. Ben was being expelled from school because of it.

As soon as school was over, Phil left and immediately went to the hospital. He just needed to see Dan as soon as possible and apologize to him for what he did earlier, because he knew that if he had stayed with Dan, Dan wouldn't be in this position right now.

"I need to see Dan Howell immediately-" Phil said to the lady at the front desk.

"Phil?" Phil immediately looked over and froze when he saw Dan's parents.

"Mr. Howell? Mrs. Lester?" Phil asked nervously as he walked over to them. "Where is Dan?"

"He's alright... he's just very beaten up right now and he needs to rest a bit. What happened to my son?" Diane asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

Phil blinked a few times. "I-I'm not exactly sure what happened. It's just... this guy, Ben, I know he's beaten Dan up before for being gay. Today, apparently... there's a picture of me and Dan kissing floating around school now. Just kissing, don't worry. Ben saw it and got mad at Dan for it and I guess he beat him up after I left, which I'm now regretting. I should have stayed with Dan and protected. I was just upset because he told Ben that I was gay..."

"Well, you are gay... aren't you?" Dan's dad, Jack, asked.

Phil slowly nodded. "Yeah... I am," He mumbled.

"Then that's okay, you shouldn't be ashamed of it," Jack told him.

Phil shook his head. "Oh no... I'm not ashamed of being gay," He quickly said.

"It just seems like you are because you're trying so hard to hide it," Diane said calmly.

"I'm just worried about what others are going to say about me," Phil mumbled.

"You're worrying far too much about what other people are thinking," Jack chuckled.

"Well, can you blame me? Especially after what happened with Dan," Phil said.

Diane was about to say something but she stopped when a doctor walked up to them.

"How is Dan? Is he any better?" Jack asked hopefully.

"He's doing better, he just needs to rest. He'll have to stay a few days... but, if one of you would like to see him... you are allowed," The doctor told him.

"Phil, why don't you go and see Dan?" Jack suggested.

"Wait, what?" Phil asked, his eyes going wide immedaitely.

"You need to talk to him Phil. Dan's really upset right now," Diane whispered.

Phil took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," He said. He then followed the doctor to Dan's hospital room. He stood there a few seconds before he finally opened the door. He walked into the room and nervously looked up, and gasped lightly when he saw Dan lying on his bed. Dan looked beaten up, and Phil hated to see him like this. "Dan." Phil whispered.

Dan slowly turned his head and was shocked when he saw Phil standing there.

"Phil?" Dan asked tiredly, then carefully pushing himself up.

"Dan, I'm so sorry-" Phil said as he ran over to Dan's bed. "This is all my fault."

"Why do you say that?" Dan asked, blinking a few times.

"I left you alone with Ben and I shouldn't have done that, knowing what Ben is capable of. He's beaten you up before but, never like this. God, I was only thinking about myself... I just got mad when I heard you tell Ben that I was gay," Phil whispered.

"I just thought... that picture was going around school so it didn't matter anyways, people were going to find out sooner or later," Dan mumbled.

"I know that... but I wanted to tell them in the right way so I wouldn't lose them as friends. I mean... I don't really care about Ben but, Chris and PJ and Luke... they're my friends, and they have been for a long time now," Phil told him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"We're going to have to figure something out Phil, whether you like it or not, because I don't know how much more of this I can take. I ended up in the freaking hospital, for crying out loud!" Dan yelled. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Phil blinked a few times as he stared at Dan. He bit his lip slightly as he glanced around and then he looked back at Dan and sighed. "Hey, why don't we just talk about this later, when you're not in the hospital?" He said. "The doctor said that you needed to rest..."

"Or do you just want to avoid talking about coming out?" Dan grumbled.

"Dan!" Phil hissed. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't want to keep arguing like this."

Dan bit his lip as he looked over at Phil. "I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"It's okay. I do love you, you know that?" Phil whispered.

Dan took a deep breath and then he slowly nodded. "I know. I love you too,"

"We haven't even known each other that long but I just... I do. I really do love you," Phil said.

"I just wish we would have talked sooner rather than later," Dan sighed.

"And we have all thanks to detention for getting us together," Phil said. He laughed.

Dan also laughed. "My mum would kill me if she ever found out we met in detention,"

Phil smiled. He leaned down and then he gently kissed Dan on the lips, then he pulled away.

"So, what happened I was taken away from school? What are people saying?" Dan asked.

"People know what happened... with you and Ben I mean, they know that he beat you up and everything. I told the school about all the other times he beat you up for being gay so now he's expelled from school, thank God," Phil said.

"Whoa. He got expelled from school?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah... he deserves it. He walks around that school like he owns the place," Phil sighed and shook his head. "Oh... and people apparently pity you now."

"What? Because I got beaten up for being gay?" Dan asked. He scoffed and shook his head. "I don't want their pity."

"Just don't listen to what other people are saying and you'll be fine," Phil said.

Dan raised his eyebrows as he stared at Phil. "I think you should take your own advice..."

"What do you... oh," Phil mumbled. He looked down at his hands.

Dan reached over and then he gently grabbed Phil's hand and held onto it. "Listen to me, okay? Who cares what other people think about us, Phil? We're happy together... and that's all that matters. That's the only thing that should ever matter when it comes to us. There's always going to be those people who want to hate on us for know reason but... we'll be fine as long as we stick together," Dan whispered.

Phil couldn't help but smile. "You're right. Honestly, you are," He said.

"I bet school will be interesting tomorrow," Dan mumbled.

"You're not going, are you?" Phil asked, a little surprised.

Dan shook his head. "I'm staying home for the rest of the week," He said.

"Oh great... so you're going to leave me all alone?" Phil asked jokingly.

Dan laughed. "You're the bad boy of the school. You'll be fine," He said.

"Oh yeah... I'm a total bad boy. That's just what people think," Phil laughed.

"True... underneath your bad boy exterior, you're just a massive nerd who loves pokemon and watches Buffy The Vampire Slayer every night," Dan said.

"Hey! You can't go wrong with Buffy!" He exclaimed.

Dan chuckled and shook his head, looking up at Phil and smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." Phil whispered, sighing happily.


	5. Chapter 5

The week passed and Friday came. Phil took a couple days off of school because he wanted to stay with Dan and help him out, knowing that he was still in a little bit of pain. Plus, it gave Phil an excuse not to go to school... which was something that he was definitely not ready for. He knew that the rumors were still going around, and so was that picture of him and Dan kissing. Luckily, Phil had already talked to his parents and they were supportive of him, which he was extremely thankful for because he had no idea how they were going to react.

"Here we go-" Phil whispered as he walked up to the school. He took a deep breath and then he finally walked into the school, prepared for all the shit that he was about to receive, well he hoped that people wouldn't be too hard on him. Phil's never had to deal with this before, so he was obviously a little worried.

Though, Phil was thankful that it was Friday and the weekend was here.

"So, it's true then?" Phil rolled his eyes as soon as he heard the voice. He looked over and wasn't surprised at all when he saw Chris walking up to him. PJ was with him, but Phil never got along with PJ so they kept away from each other, which was probably for the best.

"I literally just walked into the school. Can you let me breathe for a moment?" Phil snapped.

"Dude, you've been gone all week. I think we've waited long enough," Chris snapped back.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Phil asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"That picture of you and Howell kissing. Is it true? You and him?" Chris asked curiously.

"He has a name you know?" Phil said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ooh, a bit defensive are we? So it is true?" Chris asked, smirking.

"Oh, fuck off! So what if we're dating? It has nothing to do with you," Phil sighed.

"It does though. You're one of my best friends... and we can't have people like Howell hanging around us. We worked hard for our reputation. Do you really want to give all of that up for some stupid boy?" Chris asked angrily. "All that hard work for nothing..."

"I don't care about the reputation, okay? That was only you and Ben," Phil mumbled.

"Ben's pretty pissed at you, by the way," Chris quickly added.

"Yeah? Well, I'm pretty pissed at him too. He put my boyfriend in the hospital," Phil snapped.

"Shit dude. Why didn't you just tell us you were dating him?" Chris asked.

Phil looked over at Chris with shock. "Are you being serious? Look how you were just talking about him! You won't even say his fucking name. Why do you hate him so much?" He asked.

"I-I-I don't know. Ben said that he wasn't good for us," Chris stuttered.

"Ben's an idiot who thinks he runs this school when he doesn't. Honestly, Ben isn't good for us. It used to be just you and me hanging out before we entered high school. Now you're beating people up because of their sexuality? Pretty pathetic if you ask me," Phil said calmly.

"Oh, okay! I'm fucking sorry, alright? I'm sorry for everything that I did. You are right. I miss the old days where it was just you, me and Peej. Things were better when we didn't hang out with Ben. Ben ruined everything for us, even though it did get us to the top," Chris said.

"I don't care if I'm at the bottom. I have Dan and that's all that matters," Phil said with a smile.

"Wait... are you leaving me too?" Chris asked nervously.

"If you can be civil with Dan... then I'll still hang out with you," Phil said.

Chris groaned. "I really don't want to," He whined.

"You haven't ever even talked to him before. Why can't you just give him a chance? I did, and now I'm dating him-" Phil scoffed and shook his head. "I'll talk to you later, dude." He turned around and then he walked away without saying another word, even ignoring people who were staring at him and whispering at him. Phil knew what they were saying, he just didn't care anymore. He was tired of worrying about what people thought of him. Dan was right.

It was now lunch time, and the bell had just rung to let students leave their classrooms. The day just seemed to be dragging along and Phil honestly just wanted to go home. He was tired of everybody staring at him and whispering at him no matter where he went, though people were leaving him alone so he couldn't really complain. He couldn't handle it at least.

"Phil, wait a second," Phil was about to walk out the door but he stopped when Mr. Robins called his name. Phil bit his lip nervously as he looked back at the teacher.

"Yeah?" Phil asked, walking back into the classroom.

"How is Dan doing? He hasn't been at school for a few days," Mr. Robins said.

"Oh, he's doing fine," Phil said as he walked over to the teachers desk. "He's still pretty beat up from what happened on Tuesday and everything, so the doctor said that he needed to stay home and rest. I think he'll be back to school on Tuesday though."

"Good, good. He'll have a lot to catch up on though, don't you think?" Mr. Robins asked.

"Yeah... but he'll be alright. I'll help him if he needs any help," Phil told him.

"I must say I'm impressed," Mr. Robins said as he looked up at Phil.

"Why?" Phil asked, blinking a few times. "If you don't mind me asking..."

"Not at all. You used to be the bad boy of the school that everybody wanted, right? It seems like Mr. Howell has changed you. That's just my opinion though," Mr. Robins said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Phil asked nervously, biting his lip.

"I don't think it is. See you on Monday," Mr. Robins said.

Phil smiled and nodded. "See you on Monday Mr. Robins," He said. He turned around and then he walked out of the classroom. He couldn't stop smiling. Mr. Robins was right, Dan had changed him but... he changed him for the best. Phil was thankful for everything Dan's done.

"Phil!" Phil rolled his eyes. It was Chris again.

"Now what?" Phil asked as he turned around, watching as Chris ran up to him. He had just gotten to the lunch room, and all he wanted to do was to sit and listen to his music.

"Look, I thought about what you said earlier... I want to give Dan a chance," Chris said.

"Why the sudden change of thought?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "There must be something about him if you like him so much,"

"There's a lot to like about him if you actually sit down and talk with him," Phil said.

"He sounds like a good guy, honestly. Can we hang out this weekend?" Chris asked.

"Afraid not. Dan's still recovering and he wants me to be with him this weekend. Maybe we can hang out another time?" Phil asked, giving Chris a small smile.

Chris sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine. See you later," He said before walking away.

"How was school today?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil.

Phil had just gotten to Dan's house. They were now in Dan's bedroom and were cuddled up on the bed. Phil couldn't be more happier to be at home, after a long day at school.

"Nothing too interesting. Just people being idiots," Phil told him. He looked down at Dan and couldn't help but smile. "It was awful without you though, that's for sure."

Dan laughed. "Don't worry. I'll go back to school on Monday and we can share the pain together," He said. He sighed as he rested his head on Phil's chest. "It's been so nice being able to stay home and not having to worry about being beat up."

"Does your mum and dad know about it?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, but I asked them not to say anything... though they probably still will," Dan said.

"I wouldn't blame them... especially after what happened to you on Tuesday," Phil sighed. "I still hate myself for walking away from you like that. I'm such an idiot."

"I don't care. I already told you that I don't hate you for it," Dan whispered.

Phil looked down at Dan and he couldn't help but smile. "How did i get so lucky to have you?"

Dan blushed. "More like how did I get so lucky to have you? I mean... the school's biggest loser somehow ends up with the school's biggest bad boy? Fuck. How did that happen?" He asked.

"I guess fate wanted us together," Phil said. He laughed.

"That was so fucking cheesy!" Dan exclaimed, laughing.

"That's the only ever cheesy thing you will hear me say," Phil also laughed.

Dan smiled as he stared up at Phil. "So, people pretty much know that we're dating?"

"Well, I told Chris that we were. He kind of just figured it out. Knowing him and big mouth, he probably told the whole school. So, I would say yes. Prepare for absolute madness on Monday,"

"All I know is madness... so bring it on," Dan said. He laughed.

"True," Phil agreed. He also laughed. He wrapped his arms around Dan and then he kissed him gently, smiling as he did so. They kissed for a few seconds longer before Phil finally pulled away.

Dan smiled and then he rested his head on Phil's chest again, sighing happily.


	6. Chapter 6

"I really don't want to fucking do this. Please don't make me go in there, I can't. I want to go home now, Phil!" Dan yelled as he was desperately trying to get out of Phil's grip. It was currently a Monday when Dan was just getting to school was Phil.

Dan was full on panicking. He didn't know what people saying about him and he really didn't want to know what people were saying about him. He didn't like this at all. He wanted to go back to being the shy boy in school who no one really knew about, no one really bothered him. Now because he started dating Phil and the secret was out… the spotlight was on him. Dan didn't want the spotlight at all. Good or bad, he just simply didn't like the spotlight or attention.

"Dan, baby please. Everything's going to be fine," Phil said as he kept his grip on Dan, trying to pull him into the school. "Nobody is saying anything bad about you. Everybody's pretty much forgotten about what happened last week. I promise," Phil reassured Dan.

Dan finally stopped pulling and looked over at Phil, taking deep breaths. "Promise?"

Phil slowly nodded. "I promise," He said. He pulled Dan back over to him and kissed him gently on the lips a few times, trying to calm him down. "Everybody knows that we're dating. They know I'm gay. It's out in the open now and no one really cares about it.."

"I just hate that it had to happen like this. All because of a stupid picture," Dan grumbled.

"I know. That's why I wanted to wait… so we could do it right," Phil agreed.

Dan nodded. "I know that now. But, you know me. I don't have the patience," He laughed.

"Oh trust me… I know very well you don't have the patience... at all," Phil said. He also laughed. "Come on-" He grabbed Dan's hand and then they finally walked into the school finally, after a few minutes of Dan begging Phil to let him go home. Dan's parents said that he could stay home a few more days if he wanted, but Dan had spoken to Phil and Phil basically convinced him to try and come to school again, despite how nervous he was.

Dan quickly grabbed Phil's arm and stood closely to him, fearing for his life.

Phil glanced over at Dan and chuckled. "Dan, stop it. By doing that, you will attract attention."

"Ok-kay," Dan whimpered. He nervously let go of Phil.

"Come on, let's go to our lockers. You need anything?" Phil asked calmly.

"I haven't been to school in a week. What do you think?" Dan asked.

Phil laughed. "Oh yeah," He said. He grabbed Dan's hand and then they went to Dan's locker first. Of course there were people staring at them, but Dan didn't really care. He felt safe when he was beside Phil, and he knew that Phil wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

"You're going to have a shit ton of homework to catch up on," Phil said as he leaned against the locker beside Dan's. "Last week was hell for school-" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh gee, that makes me feel so much better," Dan said.

"Sorry-" Phil laughed. "At least I'm being honest."

"Yeah, I suppose-" Dan said as he grabbed a few books from his locker. Once Dan and Phil were finished at Dan's locker, they went straight to Phil's locker.

"Wow. You were actually right… people aren't saying anything," Dan said as he glanced around while Phil got into his locker. He had expected to come to school and get beat up, but nobody was saying anything to them. It kind of relaxed Dan a little after being so nervous before.

"Well, they aren't saying anyything to our faces," Phil corrected him.

"Oh right-" Dan rolled his eyes. "As long as we're together… we'll be fine."

"Phil!" Phil rolled his eyes as soon as he heard the familiar voice. He turned around and wasn't surprised at all when he saw Chris running up to him. "Where were you all weekend?"

"I told you I was going to be with Dan," Phil answered.

"Oh… yeah," Chris said, slightly annoyed. "Are you really going out with him?"

"He's right here," Dan said as he stepped beside Phil, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Awkward," Chris mumbled, quickly looking away from Dan.

"And yes… I am really going out with him. Dan Howell is my boyfriend, and I'm proud of it. If you've got a problem with it… then I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore," Phil said before he slammed his locker shut. "Come on Dan-" Phil grabbed Dan's arm and they walked away.

"Chris is your best friend. You didn't have to do that," Dan whispered as they walked down the hallway. "I don't want you to lose your friends because of me Phil."

"If Chris really was my friend, then he wouldn't care about who I was dating. I thought after last week that he would be a little nicer to you. He's just like Ben. Only cares about reputation,"

"You were just like him once, you know?" Dan whispered.

"Yes, but then I met you and I changed. I'm glad I changed," Phil snapped.

Dan wrapped his free arm around Phil's. "Don't worry about it love. We'll be fine," He said.

Phil took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right," Dan smirked slightly.

Phil rolled his eyes. "I don't know about that," He said, laughing.

Dan also laughed. "Come on-" They both walked up the stairs.

A month has passed since everybody learned about Dan and Phil's relationship. Everybody was pretty much over it by now, and things were back to how they were. Chris and Phil made up with each other, after Chris promised that he would be civil around Dan. Phil was back to being his bad boy self, and Dan couldn't help but love it. He loved bad boy Phil, for some odd reason. Now they seemed to currently be the 'hottest couple' in school. Everybody absolutely loved and adored seeing Dan and Phil together, they were always together.

Phil had even joined the football team, and Dan was like his little cheerleader. Always going to his games and supporting him, whenever they lost or won. Though, they mostly won.

Everything was falling into place, and Dan couldn't be more happier about it.

"Can't you give me a few more days?" Dan begged, standing in front of the teachers desk.

"Dan, the rest of the class has moved onto a new book. You're falling behind,"

"Mr. Becker, I promise I can finish this. Just two more days,"

It was a Friday afternoon when Dan was at school. He was falling behind in his English class and was currently failing. He had been spending too much time with Phil and had completely forgotten about his homework and studdies. Dan knew that he shouldn't be spending so much time with Phil like this, especially with the year coming to an end. But he liked being with Phil.

"I've already given you enough time. You're just going to have to except the F," Mr. Beckers said.

Dan groaned. "Mum and dad will kill me!" He whined.

"We all know the reason why you're failing Dan. You need to fix it," Mr. Beckers snapped.

"Fine. I'll just have to figure something out," Dan mumbled, clearly defeated.

"I'm happy for you and Phil, I really am. But things need to change. School is important,"

"I know! I know it is. Can I have some extra credit to try and get my grade up?" Dan asked.

"I'll think about it. For now, I'm going to have to give you detention," Mr. Beckers said.

"Oh great. More punishment. Fine, whatever. When?" Dan asked.

"Today after school. Be there on time," Mr. Beckers warned.

School finally ended and now Dan was on his way to detention… for a whole hour.

Dan sighed as he walked into the English classroom. He looked up and he couldn't help but smile when he saw that Phil was already there, talking with one of his football mates.

"Oh… speak of the devil," Phil's friend said when he saw Dan walk in.

Phil looked over and laughed when he saw Dan. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"English teacher hates me. I swear," Dan said as he walked into the room. "Homework."

"You're really bad at turning in your homework on time, aren't you?" Phil asked, smirking.

"It's your fault," Dan whined. He walked over to Phil and gave him a kiss.

Phil smiled as he kissed Dan back. "At least it's Friday," He pointed out.

"I suppose so-" Dan said as he sat down in the chair next to Phil. He glanced over when a few more kids walked into the room. "What are you here for?" He asked, looking back at Phil.

"Got caught skipping class. Gave us detention with a warning," Phil explained.

"Babe, you're going to get kicked off the football team if you don't stop. You know how they are… the team has to be absolutely perfect. You love football, don't you?" Dan asked.

Phil groaned. "I've already gotten the speech from my teacher. Not you too!" He whined.

"I'm just saying. We both need to clean up our acts," Dan said.

"I guess so. School is so fucking frustrating," Phil grumbled.

"Language Lester," Mr. Beckers said as he walked into the classroom.

"Fine," Phil rolled his eyes. "I just realized something."

"What's that?" Dan asked as he scooted his chair closer to Phil's.

Phil grinned. "Detention is the reason why we're together," He said as he looked at Dan.

"Oh right. We did meet in detention, didn't we?" Dan asked.

"That's so weird. I never thought I would say I'm glad I got detention," Phil said.

"Maybe we should get detention more often," Dan said. He giggled.

"Or maybe not," Phil said. He also laughed, pushing Dan playfully.

Both Dan and Phil looked up when the school bell rang.

"Detention is starting. No talking for an hour. Better find something to do," Mr. Beckers yelled.

Phil rolled his eyes, and then he looked back over at Dan and smiled at him.

Dan reached over and grabbed Phil's hand from under the table.

Maybe sitting in detention for an hour wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
